


Early Morning Antics

by Wysteria_Fox



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, No Spoilers, Zenos can be fluffy, dawn lily dusk rose related, just plotless fluff, you just have to work with some things, zenos x wysteria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wysteria_Fox/pseuds/Wysteria_Fox
Summary: Amusing banter between Zenos yae Galvus and my Warrior of Light, Wysteria.This was a writing exercise I did for fun.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Early Morning Antics

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something that was under 1000 words because when I write I tend to go on and on… my longfic has 9 chapters so far and is over 50k words if that says anything. It’s not anywhere close to finished either… see, I got off track already. So, I felt this was a good exercise for me to try.
> 
> Zenos may seem a bit out of character due to character development that’s supposed to occur in Dawn Lily, Dusk Rose, but hasn’t been written down yet. It’s still in my head. Probably another 100k words a way. *sigh* So I apologize.

Wysteria awoke the same way she normally did, by attempting to go right back to sleep. Her bladder argued that she needed to get up, but that involved moving. It was a long and difficult process. She’d have to stir the large heater spooning her, push off the covers, and then step onto the cold, hardwood floor. The thought alone made her groan. It was way too early for that. The sun wasn’t even up yet. 

_Maybe if I convince myself I’m a camel, I can hold it._ She thought.

“Relieve yourself.” Zenos muttered against her hair. He couldn’t hear her thoughts, but he always seemed to know what she was thinking.

“I don’t wanna.”

“Then keep your piss on your side.”

The Garlean turned over, taking the comforter and sheets with him. Cool air immediately swept over her, and the Warrior of Light squealed.

“Z!”

He was already back to snoring, soft and graceful. How the hell could snoring be graceful? The crown prince found a way.

Wysteria gripped the blankets and tugged half-heartedly. No use. Zenos had created a cocoon of fleece and cotton with a single roll of his massive form. There wouldn’t be a way to pull them off without putting in effort. Great. That’s exactly what she didn’t want to do. 

“You jerk. Now, I’m cold!”

“Go.”

Zenos was a mystery, waking and sleeping on command, and he didn’t need much of the latter. Sometimes she wondered if he was acting. It took her forever to settle down at night and get up in the morning.

Wysteria eventually stopped and rose from the bed. She whined all the way to the bathroom, howling dramatically. You’d think something awful had happened, but no. She was just being a baby. Once she finished, she returned to Zenos’s side of the bed and ripped the covers away from him in one swift stroke. The giant man did a full 180 in the air before bouncing back on the bed.

“Must you be so theatrical?” He grumbled, peering up at her. The tumble hardly affected him. 

“Do you have to be such a meanie butt?!” She asked, stomping her foot to stress that he was, indeed, a butt.

“’Tis the only way you’ll learn.”

“I’ll teach you something… later. The sun isn’t even up yet. Scoot your boot.” 

Wysteria crawled back into bed and snuggled up next to Zenos. He tensed at the contact, he always did before gradually relaxing into her embrace. Since she was awake, she figured she may as well start their touching exercises. It’s not like she could fall back to sleep now. Besides, it was hard to resist smooching a handsome and drowsy princeling.

The woman moved in closer until her chest was flush against his. Icy blue eyes met earth and Wysteria smiled, brushing his golden locks away from his face. Her lips find and trace his jaw line, starting from the ear and working her way down. Zenos sighed, sinking into her hands. 

“Is this okay?” she asked by his ear. “I’m not making you uncomfortable?”

“Yes, and no.” he whispered, resting his hands on her waist. “Continue.”

With a firm and reassuring caress, the dancer slid her fingers along his shoulders, down his arms and over to his chest. Each time he “flinched”, she would linger over the trembling muscle, massaging the flesh until it lowered its guard. She didn’t take it personally. This was just how his body responded to tenderness. The experiments he’d gone through probably didn’t help either. It was an uncanny valley to his brain. Gentle pressure? His mind rejected the entire idea. His subconscious expected harsh force, flexing to endure the “blow”. The movement was so subtle beneath his skin that Wysteria could barely see his reaction, but she could feel it. The man was starving to be touched and yet physically appalled by it at the same time. Even on an instinctual level, Zenos dealt in contradictions. 

His fingers dug into her nightgown, drawing the skirt up almost above her navel. A chuckle rumbled up from his chest as she smoothed the fabric back down, denying him access. 

“Nu-uh.” she giggled before licking his third eye. Zenos shivered and flared his nostrils. It fascinated her how that one spot was so sensitive. It was basically just a thick spot of keratin. “I’m not finished petting you.”

“Yes, yes. However, consider this…” Zenos pinned the Warrior on her back. “Perhaps we should skip to the next step. I am feeling a bit peckish.”

“Next step? It’s a little early for breakfast. Plus, I don’t want to leave the bed again.”

“Worry not.” he kissed her deeply and Wysteria pouted when he pulled away too soon. “What I crave is right here.” his lips trailed her collarbone, between the valley of her breasts, and then her stomach. “A sweet, warm, delicacy…” Wysteria was understanding the idea he was poking at, and it clicked when he spread her legs apart. “Nestled between two soft thighs.”

Wysteria’s cheeks burned bright red. “O-oh.”

“Oh.” Zenos said, simpering as he angled her hips towards him.


End file.
